


Red Vest

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Series: Retail [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Future OT3, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is busy stocking toiletries when a guy holding a box of condoms strikes up a conversation. First things first, Frank needs to go tell Hazel immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Vest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one shot. I was in Target the other day, and spied a very 'i hate my life' looking lad stocking menstrual products. I thought he looked a bit like what I'd picture Frank to look, and this story was born. Whoever you are, sad lad, I salute you. 
> 
> To whoever isn't American, Target is a very large discount Retail chain store in the US (I think they used to exist in Canada and no longer do, but I'm not certain.)...just behind Walmart in amount of stores I believe, but has a slightly better reputation. That's really all you have to know. It's a very large retail super-store.

  
Frank worked like a robot, taking box after box and putting it in its proper place methodically. There was no thought needed, he'd done this a million times over. That didn't mean he enjoyed it, god knows he didn't enjoy it. It was a necessary evil, working at Target. The company itself could have been worse, his fellow employees were fine for the most part, but retail was hell no matter where you were. But, he was paying his way through school and loans and an apartment on top of that. Frank was a good employee too, a great one really, he was kind and courteous even to the worst of customers and always got things done on schedule or ahead of it. Not that there were very many bad employees, but Frank was the type to apologize head over heel for standing in the way if someone hit him with their cart.  
It all translated out to Frank crouching in the toiletries section, restocking boxes of Tampons and Pads. He was a big guy, they could have put him in electronics, or furniture, or anything, but no...they put him _here_.  
  
“If it makes you feel any better,” a voice started, causing Frank to swivel his head to the side and look up from his crouched position. “I'm buying these for my friend. Not me, a friend. How sad is that?”  
  
It was a customer, short, brown curly hair, wearing a hoodie and holding up a box of condoms.  
  
“Um,” Frank paused, looking between the man and the rubbers. “That's...very nice of you?”  
  
The man laughed, and shook his head, “you looked kind of upset...or embarrassed, is all. I thought it might cheer you up. Maybe it was just a weird thing to say. I get those confused a lot.”  
  
“Upset?” Frank furrowed his brows before looking down at the shelves he was stalking. “Oh, the feminine products? No, I mean. I'm not upset, just lost in thought. Thanks, though, for trying to cheer me up.” Frank stood up, and popped his back in the process, he had been crouching far too long.  
  
The guy raised his eyebrows, looking Frank up and down before smiling. “Leo." Frank stared and the guy snickered. "My name is Leo. Anyway, I feel you brother, I work over at Best Buy on Olive. _Retail_ , right?”  
  
Frank tried not to smile, and glanced around for any other coworkers or customers. “Just one of those days. Frank, by the way, is my name. Uh, did you need help with anything?”  
  
Leo pointed at Franks name tag, “I gotcha. And, no, I think I'm done for now. I was momentarily tempted to buy my buddy the smallest johnnies you have here, but then I realized I'd be the one paying for them at the check out...so no.”  
  
“Right,” Frank actually did laugh. “Well, again, thanks.”  
  
“You too, Frank. See you around?” Leo smirked, or maybe it was a smile and he just sort of had that kind of mischievous face. Either way, Leo left and Frank was yet again left alone with boxes of tampons.  
  
“Was he flirting with me?” Frank asked the Always box, astounded.   
  
“Oh my god, I need to tell Hazel...After I finish the inventory.”  
  
  
At the time of his break, Frank shoved a turkey wrap down his throat and made a beeline for the Apparel, more specifically the try on room counter where Hazel worked. They had been dating for a year now, and always traded stories good or bad when they got home, but this was a story that couldn't wait. For months now, Hazel had teased Frank, saying he couldn't tell when a customer was flirting with him. Frank was fairly certain Hazel was over estimating his appeal, but this time Frank could tell he wasn't as blind as she might have thought.  
  
Except, when Frank made it (see: nearly skipped) to see Hazel, what he saw made him stop dead. The subject of his would be discussion, Leo, was very nearly leaning over the counter talking to Hazel. He had an easy smile on his face, and Hazel seemed to be smiling too. This, however, made Frank frown; it wasn't uncommon for male customers to harass female coworkers, since the girls couldn't tell them off while working. They got away with a lot, and it never ceased to infuriate Frank.  
  
Hazel noticed Frank after a moment, and made a 'one moment' gesture towards Leo.  
  
“Frank, you're on break?” Hazel smiled, and Leo turned around looking surprised before his smile turned into a full grin.  
  
“ _Heeeey_ , Frank.” Leo grinned, propping a chin onto his palm. The man was dangerous, Frank realized suddenly. Very, very dangerous.  
  
“You know each other?” Hazel asked, looking a bit confused.  
  
“He was stocking some tampons, we commiserated then desperately made out under the moonlight, the usual meet-cute.” Leo joked dryly.  
  
“Well, that might be a problem since he's my boyfriend.” Hazel laughed, and Leo faltered for a moment.  
  
“Yeah? Seems like a good one, Levesque.” Leo said easily, flirty tone all but gone, in fact he seemed almost...protective?  
  
“Frank, this is Leo. Leo Valdez. He's ...was Sammy's cousin.” Hazel said softly, noticing Frank's look.  
  
“Oh,” was all he could say to that. 5 years ago, Hazel had a high school romance with a boy named Sammy Valdez, she was close to him and his family. They grew up near each other, really. But, it was cut short when Hazel had to move. It was cut even shorter when not but 2 weeks after she had moved, Sammy died in a traffic accident.  
  
“I had no idea Hazel worked here now, though! It's been years!” Leo smiled so widely Frank thought he might have been able to see every single one of his pearly white teeth. “Maybe I should apply here instead, so we could work together!”  
  
“I don't think that'd be a great idea,” Hazel laughed, but shook her head. “I'm kind of shocked you have the patience to work at Best Buy, actually.”  
  
“Well, I work in the back.”  
  
They talked for awhile until Frank had to get back to work and Hazel really had to get back to work, but they exchanged information with the promise of catching up again some other day.  
  
  
  
“So, what do you think of Leo?” Hazel asked that night, stirring some pasta sauce while Frank chopped up some basil.  
  
“I...sort of thought he was flirting with me, I came to...brag I think. Kind of silly, in retrospect.” Frank snorted, scooping up the basil and moving it to the side to grab an onion.  
  
“Oh, he was definitely flirting with you. You're his type.” Hazel said smoothly, and Frank almost chopped off a finger.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Ever since we were kids, really. I didn't see him super often, but I have a clear memory of this little short boy with acne trying to smooth back his hair and chat it up with a pretty girl with dark hair and eyes.” Hazel smiled fondly at the memory. “I think, since Sammy was a year older, Leo was trying to prove himself. Sammy's hair was better behaved, he had clear skin, and he was much better talking to girls than Leo ever was. Sammy had more friends on top of that, got a job before Leo did, and wasn't ADHD. Leo's always been a bit...well, he never had the best confidence.”  
  
“You said girl though,” Frank said slowly. “How'd you know he's bi, or...”  
  
“Because I know what it looks like when Leo honestly likes someone, versus what it looks like when he's faking to fit in.” Hazel stated simply, which made Frank more curious.  
  
“How's that?” Frank asked, pausing to look at Hazel. He was blushing a little, wasn't all that often that people liked him like that, but he tried to push that to the side for now.  
  
“Because,” Hazel said slowly, “he used to be in love with me.”  
  
“Oh,” Frank blinked. “When you were dating Sammy...?” Hazel nodded and Frank winced. One-sided loves always sucked. “Awkward.”  
  
“Yeah,” Hazel sighed. “Leo was never pushy about it, never really told me, not really. But he was always there for me, no matter what. The only time he ever said anything was at Sammy's funeral. We were both crying, and holding one another. He just said over and over that he was so _so_ sorry, and an hour later he told he loved me, and that if I ever needed anything he'd be there for me. For Sammy, too.”  
  
“That's...that must have been hard.” Frank whispered, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Hazel stopped stirring, and looked up at Frank. “It was, for both of us. But...I'm glad we're getting the chance to reconnect again, a bit older.”  
  
“Also, now he likes me instead of you, so there's that?” Frank teased, and bumped her hip with his. Hazel laughed, hip checked him back, and later Frank ended up with marinara all over his nose.  
  
The following morning Hazel quietly asked if they could invite Leo over some time and Frank didn't have any problems saying yes.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I killed Sammy and I'll do it again too. 
> 
> I'd sort of like to do a follow up to this story, but I have 0 ideas for it


End file.
